1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to orthodontic appliances, and more particularly concerns a Class II or III malocclusion correction device that applies low continuous force through the use of dual plunger piston type devices, whether the mouth is open or closed. The appliance attaches to the maxillary arch at the first molar and to the mandibular arch on the archwire in the cuspid or bicuspid area, either unilaterally or bilaterally.
2. Description of Related Art
Orthodontic appliances, such as brackets, buccal tubes and the like, are typically applied to teeth by adhering the appliances to the surface of the teeth. Such appliances typically include archwire portions for receiving an archwire and ligature elastic bands to provide corrective forces to straighten and reposition the teeth. Headgear mounting tubes can also be attached to the maxillary arch at about the first molar, for the mounting of corrective headgear to straighten and reposition the teeth. Such orthodontic appliances typically include a base portion adapted to conform to the shape of the teeth to which they are applied.
A Class I malocclusion typically occurs when the bite is satisfactory in that the upper or maxillary teeth line up with the lower or mandibular teeth, but individual teeth are crooked, crowded or turned. A Class II malocclusion, also called an "overbite," or "buck teeth," occurs when the upper teeth project beyond the lower teeth. A Class III malocclusion, also called an "underbite," occurs when the lower teeth project beyond the upper teeth. Orthodontic appliances can be used to exert a force between an individual's upper and lower sets of teeth to aid in correction of such malocclusions. While coil springs have been used to apply force for adjustment of malocclusions, coil springs can be uncomfortable for patients and can require the wearing of embarrassing and uncomfortable headgear, arc subject to wear and breakage, and can limit the degree of a patient's jaw movement.
There thus remains a need for a malocclusion correction device that is ideal for a non-compliant patient, allows flexibility in jaw movement, can be used on either left or right sides of a patient's teeth, and can even be used unilaterally. It would be desirable to provide a malocclusion correction device for correction of Type II or III malocclusions, that eliminates the need for headgear, aids in midline correction, does not limit the patient's range of motion of the lower jaw, and applies a constant force whether the patient's mouth is open or closed, providing for a more predictable treatment time. The present invention meets these needs.